


Whoever's In New England

by TheGirlInThePinkScarf



Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Boston Red Sox, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlInThePinkScarf/pseuds/TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: Sandy has an arrangement with Chris and Rick. He spends some nights with Chris and he spends some nights with Rick. Everything changes when he spends one night with them both.





	Whoever's In New England

**Author's Note:**

> I got a message on Tumblr asking if I’d ever write about Chris and Rick being jealous of each other when it comes to Sandy, so I decided to explore that idea a little bit.
> 
> This fic honestly kind of took on a life of its own and wrote itself.
> 
> Title taken from the song of the same name by Reba McEntire. Even though this fic isn’t an infidelity fic, I listened to a lot of songs about infidelity as inspiration.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

_You take Wednesday, Thursday_

_Then just send him my way_

_**SZA- The Weekend** _

* * *

“Do you have to use Google Calendar to keep up with your Chris/Rick schedule?” David jokes in the clubhouse.

Sandy laughs. “That’s actually not a bad idea.”

“Which one is your favorite? I promise I won’t tell,” David says.

“They’re both my favorite. I can’t choose,” Sandy answers.

“Really? There’s not one of them you like being with more?” David wonders.

“No, they’re both good. They’re different, but I like that,” Sandy tells him.

“You know, you might be forced to pick one of them someday,” David warns.

* * *

Rick can’t keep his hands off of Sandy after he throws eight shutout innings one night. They don’t come close to making it to the bed. Rick doesn’t even come out of his clothes completely. His pants are around his ankles and his back is pushed against Sandy’s hotel room door. Rick wraps his arms around Sandy’s neck as he slides into him. They normally take their time, but they’re both too desperate tonight. Rick has wanted this ever since the game was over. He’s probably going to have back pain in the morning and maybe a splinter or two, but it’ll be worth it.

“You were so good tonight,” Sandy praises.

“I just followed your lead,” Rick says.

Sandy has never steered him wrong, so Porcello always listens to him. A surprised moan escapes his mouth when Sandy grabs his cock. Now it really won’t take long for Rick to climax. He softly caresses the back of Sandy’s head as he kisses him. The kiss is hungry and intense. After a few more thrusts and twists of his wrist, Rick cums. Sandy picks him up and wraps his arms around him as he takes him to bed. He slides his pants the rest of the way off and he checks his back for splinters and scratches.

Rick assures him that he’s fine as he pulls Sandy on top of him. He spreads his legs and then he tells him to finish what he started. He loves the feeling of having Sandy inside him when he’s still sensitive after cumming. He makes slow, deliberate thrusts because he knows Rick loves feeling _all_ of him. Sandy’s stamina is amazing. He could go at this pace for hours if he wanted to and he has done that before. He speeds up because he wants to finish. Rick whispers that the condom is getting in the way of him feeling him shoot inside.

“I want to feel you, Sandy. Want to watch your cum leak out . . .”

“Rick . . . ” Sandy warns.

Rick bites his lip enticingly. “Then I want you to clean me out with your tongue.”

Sandy’s almost permanent veil of control slips hearing Porcello’s words. He always uses condoms with him and Chris, but Rick always wants it raw. He wants it too, but he can’t let them make a pleasure based decision instead of a smart one. He can’t get the image of eating Rick out after cumming inside him though. It’s makes him moan Rick’s name and fill the condom inside him. His body wants to collapse, but he doesn’t want to put all of his weight on his boyfriend’s smaller frame. Rick tells him it’s fine. He doesn’t immediately pull out; he tucks his head into the crook of Porcello’s neck as he tries to catch his breath.

“You’re like that little devil on my shoulder sometimes,” Sandy eventually says as he rolls over next to him.

Rick smiles innocently. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

* * *

Chris likes to feed him. He always makes sure that Sandy has something to eat and drink when he comes over. Tonight it’s a full meal; salad, garlic bread, and a lasagna recipe that he got from Benny. His place smells heavenly and Chris looks adorable as he finishes setting up the table. He takes off his apron and he washes his hands before he greets Sandy with a warm hug and a kiss. His kitchen lights are dimmed and there are two big candles lit at the center of the table. It’s surprisingly romantic and Sandy loves it.

“Please don’t tell me tonight’s some special occasion I forgot about,” Sandy says.

“Nope. I just wanted to do something nice for us since we can’t go out,” Chris explains.

“I like this side of you,” Sandy comments.

Chris takes a sip of wine. “I like to bring out this side every now and then.”

* * *

“Dinner was really good,” Sandy compliments.

“Thanks. I hope you have room for dessert,” Chris says with a smirk.

“Always,” Sandy replies.

Chris sits in Sandy’s lap and he kisses him passionately. He starts to unbutton Sandy’s shirt and he gets his mouth on every piece of skin that comes into view. He gets Sandy’s pants off and then he leads them to the living room. Chris tells Sandy to sit in his favorite recliner while he gets undressed and grabs a condom and some lube. When he gets back, Chris reveals that he took care of prepping himself before Sandy came over. He opens the condom after he climbs into Sandy’s lap. He puts it on for him and then he adds a few drops of lube to the tip. He rests his hands onto Sandy’s shoulders as he slowly sinks down onto his dick. Chris moans when he’s all the way in.

“I love that you’re so big and thick everywhere,” Chris praises.

“Well one of us has to be,” Sandy jokes.

Chris has a snarky response on the tip of his tongue, but a moan comes out instead. Sandy’s hands look particularly huge as he grips Sale’s waist. Chris loves riding Sandy because it’s one of the few positions where he’s in control. He doesn’t have to plead for his boyfriend to give it to him harder or faster, although he’s truly not too proud to beg when he has to. Chris wasn’t used to bottoming before being with Sandy, but he actually craves it now. He loves being so full that he can’t think about anything else.

“I love watching you like this,” Sandy tells him.

Sale moves one of his hands from Sandy’s pec down to his dick. He slowly strokes himself because he wants to draw out his pleasure. Sandy licks away a droplet of sweat that rolls down the side of Chris’ neck. He kisses the sensitive skin there before sucking on it. There will probably be a small mark that forms just above his collarbone, but Chris doesn’t mind. Even while slightly bent, Sale’s legs still look a mile long. Sandy is always mesmerized by staring at them. Chris picks up the pace after a little while and the only sounds in the room are moans and the creaking of the recliner. He closes his eyes and Sandy asks him to open them again. He loves how they get slightly darker when he’s turned on like this.

“Your eyes are so pretty, baby,” Sandy whispers.

There’s just something about Sandy praising him that’s special. Pleasing him feels different and rewarding in a way that’s new to Chris. He leans in to kiss Sandy and it’s one of those slow, deep kisses that sends a shiver down his spine. He has no idea when he actually fell in love with his catcher, but it happened so effortlessly. He lets out a surprised grunt when he feels Sandy’s hand take over stroking him. Sale can feel how close his orgasm is and he just goes with it instead of trying to delay it.

He caresses the back of Sandy’s head as he starts to come undone. Chris starts to move in an uneven, erratic matter. His toes curl and he curses as Sandy pumps the cum out of him. Sale’s body goes limp and Sandy wraps his arms around him tightly. He rubs soothing circles into his back as he kisses him on the forehead. Chris always feels smaller than 6’6” when he’s in his boyfriend’s arms like this. After his breathing and heart rate return to normal, he remembers that Sandy hasn’t orgasmed yet. Chris offers to blow him, but he shakes his head.

“You can barely hold your head up, baby. I’m fine,” Sandy assures him.

“But—”

Sandy cuts him off. “No buts. I’m gonna clean you up and then put you to bed.”

* * *

“Oh, fuck,” Sandy moans.

He wakes up to Sale’s mouth on his cock. Chris is looking up at him who those pretty blue eyes of his and it’s hotter than it has any right to be. He knows by now that he can’t deep throat Sandy, but that doesn’t stop him from showing off what he can take. He tells Chris how good that he’s making him feel and that just makes him work harder. Sandy always makes sure that his needs are met, so he just wants to return the favor now since he wasn’t able to last night. Chris rests one of his hands onto Sandy’s thick thighs while his other one gently massages his balls. It has the desired effect. Sandy pats him on the head as a warning because he doesn’t trust his brain to put together a coherent sentence. Chris pulls off because he’s not much of a swallower. He uses his hands to finish him off.

Chris smirks. “Good morning.”

“Yes, it is,” Sandy says as he pulls Chris on top of him.

* * *

Chris and Rick are friends, so they don’t talk about Sandy anymore. They learned their lesson a few months ago when they almost got into an argument over him. It’s better for everyone if they just never address the elephant in the room. Of course, they have plenty of other things that they can talk about. The current conversation is about hitting since they’re facing a National League team. The visitor’s clubhouse is small and hot, so they take their shirts off at their lockers. It’s pretty early so the clubhouse isn’t crowded. Chris asks Rick for some pointers on his batting stance. Porcello stands behind him so closely that their bare skin is touching. The mood shifts even more when he places his hands on top of Sale’s.

“You have nice hands,” Rick tells him.

“I do?” Chris responds.

Rick looks flustered. “Uh . . . I meant for hitting. Not that they wouldn’t be good for other things, too.”

“What should I do with my hands?” Chris questions.

“This would probably make more sense if we had a bat,” Rick points out.

“Yeah, probably,” Chris agrees.

“Am I interrupting something?” Sandy asks when he walks into the clubhouse.

“Just a shitty pitcher to pitcher hitting lesson,” Rick says.

“Shirtless hitting lessons, huh?” Sandy teases.

“Get your mind out of the gutter,” Chris tells him.

* * *

“Is Rick feeling any better?” Chris asks.

“Not really. I think it will take a few more days,” Sandy answers.

“I brought him some chicken noodle soup,” Chris lets him know.

Sandy smiles. “That was sweet. Come in.”

“Are you sure that he won’t mind?” Chris wonders.

“Of course he won’t,” Sandy says.

“I was just going to drop the soup off and leave since it’s his night. I don’t want to interrupt,” Chris explains.

“He’s taking a shower now and we were just watching TV, so you’re not interrupting anything,” Sandy assures him.

* * *

“I probably should have told you that Chris was here,” Sandy says as Rick walks out of the bathroom nude.

Rick shrugs. “It’s not like he hasn’t seen me naked before. You don’t mind, do you?”

“Sandy’s shirtless, so I just feel a little overdressed. I didn’t realize it was _that_ kind of party,” Chris jokes.

Sandy senses the same strange energy between Sale and Porcello that he did when he walked in on them shirtless and practically hugging a few weeks ago. He knows better than to say anything about it though. Instead, he redirects his thoughts and he tells Rick that Chris came by to check on him and that he brought some soup. Rick shoots his friend a genuine smile and he thanks him. Sandy isn’t sure how long that Chris wants to stay, but he does let him now that he can get on the bed if he wants to get closer to them. The chair that he’s sitting on isn’t that close to the bed and it’s not really facing the TV at a good angle either.

“Rick’s probably tired and—”

“Stay and get in bed if you want to,” Rick encourages him.

“Ok,” Chris agrees.

* * *

“It’s getting late,” Chris mentions after Rick falls asleep.

“Going back to your room?” Sandy asks.

“Shouldn’t I?” Chris responds.

Sandy caresses his cheek. “You should do whatever you _want_ to do.”

“Do you think about him when you’re with me?” Chris wonders.

“Are you asking if . . . ”

“When we’re having sex, are you thinking about Rick?” Chris directly asks.

“No. My time with you is always about you. I love you,” Sandy assures him.

“But you also love him,” Chris points out.

“Yes,” Sandy responds.

“I can’t stay. I just . . . can’t,” Chris says as he climbs out of bed.

* * *

Rick caresses Sandy’s beard. “Who do you like catching the best?”

“I can’t answer that,” Sandy says.

“Why not? Are you afraid of hurting my feelings?” Rick asks.

“No, it’s not that. You and Chris are very different, so it’s hard to compare. I really love catching you both,” Sandy explains.

“That’s not a real answer,” Rick criticizes.

“It’s true though,” Sandy insists.

Rick nibbles on his earlobe. “Who’s better in bed?”

“It’s not a competition. I don’t keep score,” Sandy tells him.

“Ok,” Rick comments.

“I have a feeling that you want to say more,” Sandy replies.

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore. It’s just hard realizing that you really love him,” Rick admits.

“I really love you, too,” Sandy reminds him.

“I know, you loved me first,” Rick says.

Sandy kisses him. “And I’ll love you always.”

* * *

“Don’t answer your door,” Chris says in between kisses.

“They’ll probably keep knocking if I don’t. I won’t take too long,” Sandy promises as he quickly buttons his shirt up.

“Fine,” Chris concedes.

* * *

“Hey Rick, what’s up?” Sandy greets him.

“I was just wondering what’s taking you so long,” Rick says.

Sandy looks confused. “Shit. Was tonight supposed to be your night?”

“Yeah. Chris had you last Thursday, so it’s my turn,” Rick explains.

“Oh, right. Well he started tonight, so . . . ”

Rick notices Sandy’s incorrectly buttoned shirt. “Is he in there?”

Before Sandy can answer his question, Rick walks right past him to get into his room. Rick sees Chris laying in Sandy’s bed shirtless. His lips look swollen and red from kissing. A rain out of last night’s game reset the starting rotation. Porcello’s night with Sandy was planned before the rain out, so he feels like tonight should still be his night. Chris argues that since Sandy always stays with them after their starts, it’s his night. Sandy is used to having to come up with a new game plan on the fly. He hates seeing them fight, so he quickly comes up with a compromise.

“Since you’re already here, Rick, why don’t you stay?” Sandy suggests.

“Are you asking me to leave then?” Chris wants to know.

Sandy shakes his head. “No. I want _both_ of you.”

All three men go silent as they think about what Sandy just proposed. It’s not like Chris has never wondered what Sandy and Rick do together on their nights. Rick has had similar thoughts, too. This has been a fleeting thought in all of their heads since they shared a bed when Rick was sick a little while ago. Sandy honestly doesn’t think Chris is the type to share which is why he never brought up the idea of the three of them together before. The events of the night have just unfolded in a way where the three of them being together actually seems like a possible solution.

“I’m in,” Rick eventually says.

“Ok,” Sandy remarks.

“Me too,” Chris replies.

“Are you sure? Because you can say no and we can work something else out,” Sandy tells him sincerely.

Instead of answering with words, Chris gets off the bed and he walks over to where Sandy and Rick are standing. He softly kisses Sandy as he unbuttons his shirt. Right as he tries to deepen the kiss, Rick turns Sandy’s head toward him. They start kissing and Rick slips Sandy’s button-up off completely. Their kiss gets interrupted by Chris pulling his shirt up from behind. He whispers that Porcello has too many clothes on. Once they’re all shirtless, Sandy tells them to get on the bed. After taking his own shorts off first, Sandy then does the same to Chris and Rick’s. They’re completely nude because none of them are wearing underwear.

When Sandy joins them on the bed, he gets in the middle. He loves being sandwiched in between his boys. Chris makes the first move by kissing the left side of his neck. Rick does the same thing to his right side. Sale swirls his tongue around one nipple and Porcello mimics his action on the other one. He can’t help but to laugh at how competitive they are, even off the field. They move their mouths down his body simultaneously and it feels incredible having both of them pleasure him like this.

Sandy closes his eyes when he feels a tongue lick him from base to tip. Of course a few seconds later, he feels it again. He hears some low whispering and before he can try to figure out what they’re discussing, there’s a warm mouth on the head of his cock. He can immediately tell that it’s Rick’s because he has received enough blow jobs from him to know his style. Chris’ hand is wrapped around the base and stroking what Rick can’t fit into his mouth. Sandy loves that they’re actually working together.

“You’re both so good,” Sandy praises.

He knows how much they both love to be praised, so he plans on complimenting them all night. They switch places after a little while and Sandy idly runs his fingers through Sale’s short hair. Porcello is so hard that he can’t help but to touch himself. When Sandy sees him, he moves his hand out of the way and replaces it with his own. He softly moans Chris’ name as he slowly jerks off Rick. After a few minutes, Sandy politely asks Sale to stop because he’s not ready to cum yet.

“Can I watch you two together?” Sandy requests.

“Watch us do what?” Chris asks.

“How about you prep Rick for me?” Sandy suggests.

Chris nods like he always does whenever Sandy tells him to do something. He gently pushes Rick onto his back. His skin is flushed, his lips are slightly puffy and dark red and there are sweat droplets rolling down his neck; Rick looks downright pornographic. Chris can’t help but to admire his extremely attractive friend. He almost forgets what the actual task at hand is until Sandy sets down the bottle of lube beside him. He whispers that Rick can take two fingers to start. Chris is suddenly reminded about that time when Rick told him he had nice hands. He spreads Porcello’s legs before he slips his two lubed fingers inside him. Rick immediately moans.

“You love having fingers inside you, don’t you?” Sandy asks.

“Yes, so much!” Rick says in between groans.

“Sometimes he cums just from getting fingered, Chris,” Sandy reveals.

Chris smirks. “Really?”

He adds another finger and Rick’s eyes roll into the back of his head. Sandy kisses his sweaty forehead and tells him how pretty he looks. He thanks him for being so good for Chris. Sale adds some more lube when Porcello begs him for a fourth finger. He has never been four fingers deep inside someone before, so he’s fascinated. Rick almost always gets to a point where he’s in tears when he’s feeling really good and Sandy can tell that it’s quickly approaching.

“Rick cries happy tears sometimes, so don’t be alarmed,” Sandy quietly says.

Porcello feels a little embarrassed about how emotional that he gets during sex, but he can’t help it. Chris brushes against Rick’s prostate and that makes the tears start falling. Sandy’s there to hold his hand and wipe away the tears. His mouth is open, but only jumbled words come out. Sale looks at Rick and Sandy together and they’re way more sweet and intimate than he expected. Chris feels a weird mixture of jealousy and tenderness watching Sandy gently touch him and kiss his tear tracks. Rick’s completely overwhelmed by everything in the best way.

“Sandy, can I please cum?” Rick asks in a breathy tone.

“Of course you can,” Sandy replies.

His vision temporarily goes black as Chris presses against his prostate again, this time more deliberately. Fresh tears come as he orgasms. Chris carefully removes his fingers as Rick’s body quivers in Sandy’s arms. Sale wipes off Rick’s abs and thighs with one of their discarded shirts. Sandy slowly rubs Rick’s back as he comes down from his orgasm. When he catches his breath, he surprises Chris by pulling him in closely and kissing him. Sandy can’t help but to smile at his boys who he loves so much.

Sandy strokes Rick’s hair. “Poor thing. You’re gonna be down for a while.”

“That just means it’s my turn to watch now,” Rick says.

Rick loves being opened up and Sandy could probably finger him for hours if he really wanted to, but Chris is the complete opposite. He wants prep to take the shortest amount of time possible so that he can get to the part where Sandy finally fucks him. Sale decides to finger himself and after about five minutes, he deems himself ready. He positions himself on all fours while Sandy puts a condom on. Rick flips onto his side so that he can get a better view of the action.

Sandy places one hand on Chris’ hip and he uses his other one to steadily guide his cock inside him. He always takes his time entering him since Sale prefers quicker prep. Chris moans when Sandy _finally_ makes his first thrust. His dick, like everything else on his body, is thick. He never wants to hurt Chris, so he just puts up with his complaining about how slowly he starts out. Rick is very intrigued by Sandy and Sale’s dynamic. It’s clear that Sandy is in charge, but Chris makes sure that his desires are heard. Chris has his head down and Porcello assumes it’s because he doesn’t want to be seen. He wonders if that’s something he does all the time or not.

“Harder,” Chris begs.

“No,” Sandy responds.

“But–”

Sandy cuts him off. “You know the deal.”

Chris wears his emotions on his face, so he doesn’t like being looked at when he bottoms and isn’t in control. Sandy won’t fuck him as hard as he would like as long as he faces away from him. It’s because he always wants to be able to read Chris’ facial expressions to know if he’s hurting him. Neither of them wants to budge on the issue. It’s not like Sale doesn’t always get off, he just wants it a little harder sometimes. He trusts Sandy wholly and he doesn’t think he could harm him even if he tried. He truly doesn’t think that Sandy has to be so cautious with him. It’s an issue that will live on for another day because they’re at a stalemate.

Sandy does speed up slightly just to hear Chris moan a little louder for him. He’s a top naturally and that will always be a part of him, but Sale always loves bottoming for Sandy. He loves how full he feels physically and emotionally when they’re together. Chris tightly grips the sheets and he lets out a surprised gasp when he feels Porcello’s hand on his cock. He matches the pumping of his fist with Sandy’s thrusts and the three of them are moving together in perfect harmony.

“You’re so sweet and helpful, baby,” Sandy tells Rick.

The use of the pet name gets to both Chris and Rick. Sandy is always affectionate, but he turns it up during sex. He’s so caring and always so good to his boys. Rick can tell that they really care about each other in a way that’s significant, yet it’s completely different than his relationship with Sandy. It’s somehow reassuring and intimidating at the same time. Chris lets out his loudest moan of the night when the head of Sandy’s cock finds his prostate. It’s so intense, especially with Rick jerking him off and whispering dirty things to him.

He buries his face into the nearest pillow after two more harder thrusts. He cums all over Rick’s hand and he cries out Sandy’s name. He can’t hold up his body anymore, so Sandy and Rick help him turn over onto his back. His eyes are shiny and wet, but he hasn’t shed any tears. Sandy kisses his cheeks anyway. Chris loves the feeling of exhaustion that comes from being thoroughly fucked.

“Baby, are you ok?” Sandy asks.

Chris nods. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Chris is still sensitive, so Sandy carefully pulls out. He takes off the condom and he wraps his fingers around his cock which is still hard. Rick and Chris are laying next to each other and their eyes are completely focused on Sandy; their catcher, their friend, and the man they both love. He somehow always knows what they both need on and off the field. Rick signals for Sandy to come closer to them. When he’s within arm’s length, Sale and Porcello take over stroking his cock together. It doesn’t take long for him to cum. He collapses in between them and it’s the perfect spot to be in. He turns to his left to kiss Chris and then he turns to his right to kiss Rick. They then lean over him to kiss each other.

“I love you both,” Sandy tells them.

“We know. We love you, too,” Rick comments.

“I love having both of you here like this,” Sandy says.

“Is this what you want from now on?” Chris wonders.

Sandy turns toward Chris. “Only if you guys want it, too. I just don’t ever wanna be forced to choose between you guys. It’s an impossible choice. You’re both mine.”

“Can we still have some separate nights if we want them?” Chris asks.

“Of course,” Sandy lets him know.

“Ok. I’m open to trying this,” Chris replies.

“This is just moving from one arrangement to another one, really. From sharing separately to sharing together,” Rick points out.

Sandy puts his arms around both of them. “I think we’ll all be happier this way.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing the three of them together, I was actually thinking of maybe writing a prequel to this about how exactly Sandy’s relationship with both of them started.
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this!
> 
> I’d love to hear your thoughts in a comment!


End file.
